lootfandomcom-20200215-history
Retexamus
A Retexamus is a peculiar orb. The energy inside the orb can reverse the abilities of anything completely. Description The only place you can find Retexamus are in the moon, where they are semi-common inside piles of rock and dust. It is unknown how they got there. They can be very heavy when you leave the moon, so it is best to only take back to earth one because you can use the orb over and over in both brewing and forging recipes, being unbreakable. Properties The Retexamus is extremely heavy, weighing as much as two full dump trucks. It is perfectly smooth. It cannot be broken by any force in the universe. The orb is made of an unknown material, but it is similar to that of titanium and diamond. The orb is useless on its own, but it is very useful in a lot of recipes as it can reverse the effects and abilities of nearly everything. Brewing *'Brewing procedure': Pour water after placing the Retexamus at the bottom of the cauldron. Boil the water immediately after filling, then throw the ruby dust in the cauldron. A large red beam of light upwards when it is done right. *'Potion properties': The potion is an enchanting red color, and is quite shiny. The potion is a bit bitter though tolerable. *'Potion effects': The potion user weakens the user. It lasts for only 10 seconds. The user can barely stand. but you can throw the potion at others with the same effect. Makes 1 serving. The Retexamus can be recovered and reused. *'Brewing procedure': The Retexamus must be placed in the cauldron before pouring water into it. Boil the water immediately after filling, then mix the dust and the sugar into the cauldron. A large, bright red light will shoot upwards after which. *'Potion properties': The potion is a whitish red color and has a very bitter taste. *'Potion effects': The potion's use is to increase leg weight, making the user walk/run slower. In most cases, walking speed is halved. It also makes the user lose his/her ability to kick. The potion is not recommended to be used on one's self, but rather thrown at others. The potion lasts for 10 minutes, and you can make 1 serving. The Retexamus can be recovered and reused. *'Brewing procedure': Before pouring water into the cauldron, place the Retexamus at the bottom of the cauldron. Then pour the water. Boil the water immediately after filling, then throw the Hellshroom into the cauldron. It should release a large orange beam of light upwards when it is done right. The potion is then done, as easy as that. *'Potion properties': The potion is an aqua color, and releases dry ice-like smoke. The potion is tasteless. and has a very cooling taste. *'Potion effects': The potion, when drinked, would give the drinker cold resistance. It lasts for 5 minutes. When the potion is in effect, you can walk through the polar temperatures with ease. Makes 1 serving. Trivia *When you place two Retexamus in a cauldron, then mix them, the two Retexamus will disappear, without leaving a trace. *The Retexamus has its own gravitational pull. Related Treasures *Ascenditgradius *Descenditgradius *Invictum *Infirma Category:Orbs